<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shy Girl is an Exhibitionist by EvanAllure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452746">Shy Girl is an Exhibitionist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanAllure/pseuds/EvanAllure'>EvanAllure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Hoodies, Lectures, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanAllure/pseuds/EvanAllure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy girl in your lecture has a crush on you! Though she can barely bear to make eye contact with you, she can't help but touch herself in the lecture hall. Will you make a move?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shy Girl is an Exhibitionist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a transcript of the narration for this video:<br/><a href="https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ed0384cdeea7">PornHub</a><br/><a href="https://www.manyvids.com/Video/1981227/shy-girl-is-an-exhibitionist/">ManyVids</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit down in your usual seat in the lecture theatre and try to concentrate on the lecturer’s droning voice, but there’s a gaze settling heavily over your back. With a shiver, you turn around and lock eyes with a cute girl in a pink hoodie, before she hurriedly looks away and pretends to write in her notebook. You watch her for a moment, and a deep blush spreads over her cheeks, but she doesn’t dare look at you again.</p><p>When you turn back to the front of the class, her gaze settles upon you once more, now furtive. You can almost hear the thrum of her nervous heart. A musky scent tickles your nose, and you blush to think of what that might be. You have no chance of learning anything in this lecture. Then again, isn’t knowledge of a secret admirer worth learning? </p><p>Behind your back, you hear the rustle of soft fabric, the snap of elastic on pliant flesh, then a slick noise, and the audacious scent of arousal overwhelms you. You take a peek, but the desk hides what’s going on below the girl’s waist, and her eyes are trained studiously on the notepad in front of her. And yet, you can see the way her left arm moves rhythmically, reaching under the desk, while her right hand writes clumsily on the paper. </p><p>Her blush has travelled down her neck. You can’t see more than that, and you curse her modest hoodie. </p><p>You turn to the front, but continue to ignore the lecturer. Instead, you scrawl a message on your notepad and rip the page out with a clean swipe. </p><p>
  <em> Next time, sit next to me. </em>
</p><p>After folding it into a heart shape, you discreetly pass it behind you. The slick sound is replaced by paper crinkling. Your face burns red as you consider that she might be watching someone else, and your assumption might be a glaring interruption. </p><p>The scratching of her pen, then her warm hand is on your shoulder, passing the note back to you. Your fingertips meet hers as you take it, and a shiver thrills through you. Underneath your message, she has written her own.</p><p>
  <em> There’s a spare seat here. </em>
</p><p>This time, when you turn to her, her eyes meet yours shyly, and she ducks her head, shoulders hunched. Her left hand is resting on her notepad, with a glossy sheen over the index finger. Her scent is strong. Your mouth waters, and you gather your belongings and step over the desk with as much grace as you can. Half the class turns to look at your sudden seat change. You glance at the girl, and her blush is scalding her cheeks a deeper pink.</p><p>Your shoulder and arm bump hers, and she shivers against you. Underneath the desk, you can see that her dress is hiked high up her thighs. They’re pale and thick, pressed together and slightly tense. You reach out and lay your hand on her lap, fingertips dipping into the scant space between her thighs. She squirms a little, then lifts her skirt higher to reveal a bare pubic mound. Your fingertips brush upwards to touch her pink, velvet soft labia. She jolts but keeps quiet.</p><p>In between her labia you press, finding warm moisture and silken folds of flesh. Her entrance is tight, an inexperienced ring that cinches around your finger and makes you feel large and brash. Delicately, you dip inside her, then drag her slick fluid out and up to her throbbing, warm clit. She exhales shakily and squirms against your touch, adding to the friction.</p><p>And so you touch her with ever changing, yet rhythmic swipes of your finger, pumping in and out, rubbing her clit, plunging back inside, stretching her a little, just enough to make her squeak. There’s a murmur from the students near you, and her eyes dart furtively, but your focus is on her expressions, the way her mouth drops open and her eyes roll when you get her in an especially good place. She’s barely even trying to be discreet, now.</p><p>She comes tense around your finger, flooding your hand with fluid and rocking her hips in the seat. Her expression is of a distressed sort of ecstasy, and she hides her face in your shoulder. Her breath is warm against your ear, and her lips brush your earlobe. </p><p>“Come home with me?” she murmurs, a hand gripping your sleeve.</p><p>You nod and wrap an arm around her, to wait, rock hard, for the lecture to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>